CStart
Program Description CStart is a title screen start-up program which works in conjunction with prgmCHASE. A user must have both programs on his calculator in order to play Chase. When both programs are in place, the user never needs to actually run prgmCSTART himself, but it must be un-archived while he is playing Chase so that Chase can access it. The user simply runs prgmCHASE and the program will then link to CStart automatically. CStart doesn't change any part of the actual gameplay of Chase, but it displays a very cool start-up screen. As outlined in the Program Description section for prgmCHASE in this wikibook, the title screen gives the player four options: # New Game (to start a new game) # Continue (to continue a currently saved game) # Instructions (to bring up the instructions for Chase) # Quit (to leave the program and return to the main screen) It also displays a large drawing of the word "CHASE" with the vicious ≠'s as part of the E. It displays the current High Score in the upper-right (which will show 0 if the user has not played before), and an image of a < sign with angry eyes and sharp teeth chasing a frightened X in order to eat him. Choice 3 will clear the screen and draw up page 1 of the instructions for Chase. This page gives an introduction and a background for Chase and tells the player what his goal is. The program will be paused when this screen is displayed and it will wait for the player to press ENTER, upon which the screen will be cleared again and page 2 of the instructions will be displayed. On this page, the player will see a diagram of which keys are to be used for controlling the > symbol during gameplay. It also tells of how the game will slow down, and needs to be re-booted using the ENTER key while playing in order to get it back up to speed. Program Code Notes: #Many of these lines of code can be linked together in one line by just typing a ":" instead of pressing ENTER and typing the next command on the next line. Also, some of the commands displayed here are already linked in this way. #The "•" found in the command, " :Text(8,69,"• ", is actually a very small square and it can be found in the CATALOG menu on your calculator. It will be above what looks like a small plus sign (+), near the bottom of the list. PROGRAM:CSTART :"CHASE STARTUP SCREEN <-- This line is unnecessary, but is a helpful note :FnOff for anyone who opens the editing screen for CStart :AxesOff :ZStandard :84 Xmin :52 Ymin :ZInteger :Line(15,58,10,56 :Line(9,55,6,53 :Line(3,51,5,52 :Line(3,50,5,47 :Line(6,46,8,43 :Line(9,42,12,39 :Line(16,57,11,53 :Line(10,52,7,50 :Line(8,49,10,44 :Line(11,43,13,40 :Line(20,55,16,40 :Line(21,55,17,40 :Line(20,48,25,48 :Line(20,47,25,47 :Line(28,55,24,40 :Line(29,55,25,40 :Line(29,40,31,44 :Line(32,45,35,48 :Line(36,50,36,52 :Pt-On(33,47 :Line(39,56,42,38 :Line(39,55,42,38 :Line(34,46,40,46 :Line(34,45,40,45 :Line(55,52,54,52 :Line(55,53,49,53 :Line(53,54,51,54 :Line(50,52,47,51 :Line(48,52,47,50 :Line(46,50,46,47 :Line(47,47,48,46 :Pt-On(47,46 :Line(48,45,52,45 :Line(49,44,53,44 :Line(54,43,55,42 :Line(53,43,55,41 :Line(55,40,52,37 :Line(54,40,50,36 :Line(51,38,48,36 :Line(49,36,45,40 :Line(47,37,45,39 :Line(73,54,64,54 :Line(73,53,64,53 :Line(62,54,57,35 :Line(63,54,58,35 :Line(59,36,70,36 :Line(59,35,70,35 :Text(15,62," " :Text(14,67," " :Line(81,54,79,55 :Line(78,54,75,37 :Line(81,53,80,49 :Line(78,40,79,48 :Line(76,37,77,39 :Line(75,35,74,35 :Line(75,34,74,34 :Text(0,52,"HI SCORE: :Text(0,87,J(1,5) :If 100≤J(1,5) :Text(0,83,J(1,5) :If 1000≤J(1,5) :Text(0,83,"!?!?!" :Line(0,18,1,20 :Line(1,21,3,23 :Line(4,23,6,21 :Line(7,21,18,26 :Pt-On(19,26 :Line(18,22,10,16 :Line(19,20,17,20 :Line(17,19,17,16 :Line(16,16,14,16 :Line(13,17,13,14 :Pt-On(9,15 :Line(12,14,18,14 :Line(7,13,11,12 :Line(8,12,14,3 :Line(11,11,11,9 :Line(12,9,13,9 :Line(13,8,13,6 :Line(14,6,16,6 :Pt-On(15,2 :Line(16,5,16,1 :Line(15,0,13,0 :Pt-On(12,1 :Line(11,2,1,10 :Pt-On(0,11 :Pt-On(3,22 :Line(3,21,4,21 :Line(3,20,5,20 :Line(3,19,6,19 :Line(20,17,20,14 :Line(20,7,20,4 :Line(21,17,21,12 :Line(21,9,21,4 :Line(22,13,22,8 :Line(23,11,24,11 :Line(23,10,24,10 :Line(25,13,25,8 :Line(26,17,26,12 :Line(26,9,26,4 :Line(27,17,27,14 :Line(27,7,27,4 :Line(23,15,25,16 :Line(23,18,23,19 :Line(26,19,26,20 :Line(22,20,23,21 :Line(25,21,26,22 :Text(42,39,"(PRESS ENTER) :Pause :Text(39,37,"1 :Text(39,40,") NEW GAME :Text(45,37,"2 :Text(45,75," " <-- These end-quote marks are unnecessary but there must :Text(42,76," " <---- be this many spaces before the end of the command. :Text(45,40,") Continue (There must be 1 space after "Text(45,75" :Text(51,37,"3 and 9 spaces after "Text(42,76", but no :Text(51,40,") Instructions close-quote mark is needed in either case.) :Text(57,37,"4 :Text(57,40,") Quit :While 1 :getKey :If Ans=92 :Return :If Ans=93 :Return :If Ans=94 :Goto 9 :If Ans=82 :Then :Output(8,1," :Stop:End :End :Lbl 9 :StorePic 0 :ClrDraw :Text(0,24,"INSTRUCTIONS :Text(7,3,"Welcome to Chase! In Chase :Text(8,91,", :Text(14,5,"You are a hungry > symbol :Text(21,2,"who's always on the lookout :Text(28,10,"for a tasty X to eat. But :Text(35,6,"watch out for the ≠ signs! :Text(42,4,"They are vicious and would :Text(49,5,"love to have you for lunch. :Text(56,11,"Avoid them at all costs. :Pause :ClrDraw :Text(6,3,"Use the number :Text(12,5,"keys to move: :Text(8,69,"• :Text(18,62,"1 2 3 :Text(9,62,"4 :Text(9,76,"6 :Text(0,62,"7 8 9 :Line(70,53,70,55 :Line(73,53,75,55 :Line(73,50,74,50 :Line(73,47,75,45 :Line(70,47,70,45 :Line(67,47,65,45 :Line(67,50,66,50 :Line(67,53,65,55 :Text(27,10,"Press ENTER to pause or :Text(33,1,"'Save' your game. To restore :Text(39,3,"the speed when Chase slows :Text(45,3,"down press ENTER twice: it :Text(51,9,"will save your game and :Text(46,20,", :Text(57,6,"then resume at full speed. :Pause :ClrDraw :RecallPic 0 :End Category:TI-Basic_Programs (wikibook) Category:Programing Examples